Finding Baby Bumblebee
by BeeBee's girl
Summary: Did you ever wounder how the other bots found bee the last sparkling? Plz read and review this is my first transformers movie fic.
1. chapter 1 new!

* * *

Ok, before you read this read, ''sparkling'' and ''youngling'' it will help a lot to understand this story

* * *

ok ,guys this is the new 1st chapter i would like to thank Chibimax for every thing

* * *

It was a quiet day aboard the Artimus1 when all of a sudden someone yelled.

''Optimus sir , we have a problem! '' yelled Silverbolt as he ran to Optimus.

''What is it Silverbolt'' Prime asked as he looked at Silverbolt.

''It's the youth sector. It's under attack by the Decepticons !!'' answered Silverbolt.

'' Who's attacking it ?!" asked Optimus worried.

'' I'm not sure, sir. I'll get Red Alert to get the youth sector on the screen ''Silverbolt said .

At that moment, Red Alert came in the room. ''You needed me Optimus, sir ?'' he asked.

''Yes, I need the youth sector on the screen now ." said Optimus on a worried tone.

''Okay, but it may take a few minutes." Red Alert said as he walked to the computer.

---

Meanwhile at the Youth Sector,

''Lord Megatron, all the sparklings have been eliminated."said Megatron's ever so faithful second in command bot, Starscream.

''Good. Now, let's leave before the Autobots get here.'' Megatron said while taken a quick look around the place, making sure they did enough damage.

---

In Artimus 1,

''Optimus, sir....'' Red Alert said in a hushed tone.

"Oh no…."said Optimus as he stare at the screen. "The Yought Sector."

Red Alert sighed as he looked back on the screen.

What they saw horrified. Every bot that was in the room, saw the Youth Sector burning in flames.

''Red Alert, I want to transwarp ! Now! '' commanded Optimus.

''Yes sir, everyone get ready and....NOW." said Red Alert as he beamed them to the Youth Sector.

---

Youth Sector,

''Sir, I suggest we split up. Look and see if any sparkling made it out alive." suggested Ironhide as they arrived at the Youth Sector.

''Yes." Said Optimus. "I want Jazz, Ironhide and the twins to help searching and the rest of you, I need you to stay here and be ready if we need any help. Ratchet and Red Alert, I need you two to prepare the med bay if we need it, okay ?'' Optimus said.

---

Outside of the bots ship.

''Oh .. my.. primus..'' Ironhide murmured as they went outside.

''Let's get looking bots. I want the twin to look in the nursery , 'Hide' look in the east sector, Jazz with me." Said Optimus.

---

''Hey Sunny, I don't think any sparkling made it. ''Bluestreak said as they arrived in the nursery.

''I know blue, I don't think so either .'' Sunny said as he looked around.

''Do you think all the sparklings offlined painfully ?'' Bluestreak asked.

'' I'm afraid so, Blue." Said Sunny as he looked around. "They just waited and offlined .''

Sunstreaker stopped as he saw something. 'A Sparkling !' He thought. Sunny ran to it and bent down.

''BLUE !!" Sunny yelled. "Here's a sparkling ! It's offling !''

Blue came to Sunny and looked at the offlining sparkling. ''Sunny, there's nothing we can do anything for it .''

''I guess you're right." Sighed Sunny as he watched the sparkling offline in front of them.

''Let's go and find Opitmus and the others. There's nothing left here." Said Blue.

---

''I can't believe Megatron did this. They were all defenseless.'' Optimus said with a sigh.

''Optimus ... Megatron is just a evil Decepticon. You can't blame yourself.'' Jazz said trying to comfort their soft sparked leader.''Prime.. look maybe we will find a sparkling.."

''I guess you're right, Jazz. thanks.'' Optimus said.

---

'I can't believe those slagheads did this ! If I find out who did this, I will' thought Ironhide. Ironhide was pulled out his thoughts when he heard some something snaper and chirper.

''Who's there ?!'' yelled Ironhide while scanning the area. He picked up a energy signal. _'Prime we got trouble over here.' _hide said over the com-link.

'_Ok '__Hide,__ I'm coming.' _Said Optimus.

'Hide went over to investigate to see what the noise was, but he knew that it wasn't a Decepticon. Next thing he knew he was being attacked by a blurr of yellow and black.

---

A few minutes later, Prime arrived with Jazz and the twins. ''Ironhide ?" said Prime as he didn't see his weapon specialist.

''Look what I've found." Smiled 'Hide as he came behind of a wall. Everyone stared at what 'Hide held. Two pair of blue optics looked at them.

Jazz and the twins yelled ''NO WAY ??!!!"


	2. Chapter 2 new

* * *

"No way!'' Jazz and the twins exclaimed in Ironhides hands was a black and yellow sparkling.

"Yo hide is that what I think it is?'' Sunstreaker asked. "No it's a yellow and black energon cube ... OF COARSE IT'S A SPARKLING!!! '' Ironhide yelled with an annoyed look.

''Thank the Primes it's a sparkling '' Bluestreak murmured.'' Jazz, I want you to go and get the ship and tell Ratchet and Red Alert to get med bay ready for the sparkling. "Optimus said. " Understood, sir.'' Then he took off in his car mode [In case you're wondering he's a race car fastest one ever.]

Turning to Ironnhide Optimus asked. "Now, Ironhide is the sparkling injured?'' "No sir I think he's just scared." Ironhide said. '' Sunstreaker ,Bluesreak , I want you two to go and search the rest of the area in case any more sparklings are here and look if there is any more signs of the Decpticons. I want you back in the ship in 1 hour. Understood? " Optimus said. "Understood sir "the twins said together transforming and rolling out at high speed.

"Prime do you think anymore sparklings made it?" Ironhide asked. "Honestly …. No, I don't think any more made it I'm surprised that this one made it out with only a few scratches and dents."Optimus said. '_Optimus sir, the ship is on the way it will arrive in about in 5 minutes if you stay at your current position.' _Jazz said over his com link

. '_Understood Jazz, Prime out.' "_Ironhidethe ship will be here in about 3 minutes. Make sure the sparkling will not be frightened. "As he finished saying that sentence he heard a very angry and peeved Ratchet. **"** PRIME!!!!GET THAT SPARKLING ON THIS SHIP NOW OR SO HELP ME!!!!" Ratchet blared over the intercom. Sighing Optimus said ''let's get going before Ratchet blows a pipe.''_ 'I HERD THAT!_' Ratchet yelled over the com link.

_'Twins back to the ship' Prime said over his com link while going towards the Artimus 1. _

_---BACK ON THE SHIP---_

''Is everyone on the ship.'' Hot shot asked. "Yes, we need to leave now in case any Decepticons come looking for sparklings." Optimus said going towards the medbay.

---IN THE MEDBAY---

"Sooo…. doc bots is the sparkling going to be ok?'' Sunstreaker asked looking at the sparkling on the medical berth. Who was looking back at him [LOL it's a starring contest! sorry on with the story] "Yes, he just had a few scratches and dents but he's good as new." Red alert said .Just then Optimus came in.

"Hey Prime Red just said that the sparkling is going to just fine!" Bluestreak said happily. "Well that is good news. Ironhide I need to talk to you privately .Optimus said going into the hall way

--- In the hall way—

Ironhide, I talked to Ratchet and Red alert and we think the sparklings name should be bumblebee if you think that is acceptable. Also I would like you to be bee's guardian. I'm sure the decepticons know that bees alive because the twins told me that they saw Ravage was running to barricade who was going to th decepticon ship " THE DEVISTATOR ''. Prime said

Ironhide looked like he was about to go on a murderous rampage "Prime … yes I will be bees guardian and yes to the name I think it fits him."Ironhide said. Looking back into the med bay .Bee was trying to climb Ratchets leg but failing and landing and his aft with a squeak of surprise .Now everyone was laughing at bee because he was now running{the best he could} trying to get Sunstreaker.

Walking back into the medbay ironhide picked up bee and asked Prime. "Well new I think it's time to introduce bee to the rest of the ship what do you say." Chuckling Prime said '' I think your right lets go everyone." Every one left the medbay and went to the command center.

Ok ppl theirs the new 2ed chapter I will try type the 3ed chapter tonight bye bye .


	3. Chapter 3 finally i finished it !

Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had writer block here is the 3ed chapter with the twins and bee {oh boy this can't be good} ^^ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- When Prime and the others got into the command center Ratchet decided to go for a recharge. {Don't worry it will get better.} Prime needed to explain bee to the rest of the ship without him getting overwhelmed so he asked if anyone would like to take care of him for a few. Of course the twins were the first ones who raised their hands. Not arguing he handed them bee and they ran off.{oh boy this should be fun.O.o}

"Prime I hope know what you just did." Ironhide said looking out the way the twin ran off.''What"he asked."You just gave bee to those fragen twins!"Ironhide said."I know .I need to go into the conference room and tell everyone about bee who doesn't know you stay here and help Jazz ." "Yes sir." Ironhide said walking to Jazz.

____ With the twins____ {oh no ^^]

The twins were in Ratchets room. "Ok bee we are going to teach you a lesson from sunnys and blues books of pranks you just sit there and watch us work our magic" Bluestreak said while they finished painting something. {Lol can you guess what it is?} Bee clicked and clapped happily.

----In the conference room---

''Optimus Prime sir, is it true that we have a sparkling aboard the Artimus?" Prowl asked {he's the second in command.} "Yes it is true, his name is bumblebee and Ironhide is his guardian .He is about 1 year old {I don't know how old to make him.} And I need you all to be on the lookout with him around. Understood

---- Ratchets Room---.

"Hey Bee can you hold this." Sunny asked handing him a pink paint brush.'' Hey Blue I think this our best work ever. Wouldn't you think?'' Sunny asked while looking down." Why yes I thin-'' before Bluestreak could finish what he was saying they saw Ratchet waking up from his recharge." Oh. No. umm…BEE me and sunny got to go so umm …BYE!!!" Bluestreak yelled while running out the door with Sunstreaker. Leaving Bee alone in the Hatchets room.

When Ratchet was awake he looked down and saw Bee pointing at his foot laughing and running out the door .Looking at his foot him and saw that his foot was painted pink jumping up and running after Bee he called Prime over his comm. Link._" CENTER. NOW!!!!" _Then resumed yelling … {cover your ears} "Bumblebee get back here now!!" he yelled "I'm going to wring your little neck!!!!"

---THE COMMAND CENT ER---

"Yo hide you here that." Jazz said listening to the sounds of footsteps getting closer. Until……

BAM!! The doors of the command center flew open revealing a very colorful Ratchet and bee running behind Jazz and Ironhide. ".!!" Ratchet said in a threatening manner. {lol}

"What's wrong Hatchet." Jazz said with a smirk. WHATS WRONG??!! LOOK AT ME!!'' Ratchet yelled. "IM NEON PINK AND BLUE THANKS TO THAT LITTLE BUG!!!

"How do you know that Bee did this? Ironhide asked."He was in my room holding a pink BRUSH!!!" Just then Optimus Prime came in.

Ummm….. Ratchet why did you paint yourself pink and blue?" prime asked. ''I didn't that little pain in my aft did. Ratchet said pointing to bumblebee.

"Now Ratchet I don't think Bee did this he just learned to run. Now you think he can paint you in 1 hour?" Prime said" but who does like to pull pranks on you?" Optics twitching Ratchet yelled "Sunstreaker ,Bluestreak,get you afts over here now!" Hesitating the twins stepped forward.

"I believe you two have some cleaning to do." Ratchet said leaving the command center with the twins following him.

"Bumblebee can you come here for a second I need to talk to you "Optimus said lowering his hand for him to climb on. Bee Grab his thumb to steady himself Optimus raised him to Optic level he began to talk.

"Bumblebee I don't want you to do anything that Ironhide,Jazz ,or me would approve of even if the twins say it was ?''Prime said softly. Bee clicked and then yawned. Chuckling Optimus said to Ironhide-"I think it's time for a certain little bots recharge." So he gave Bee to Ironhide and went to hides room. Ironhide put Bumblebee into his crib Red alert made and Bee went into recharge within seconds with his favorite 2 bots watching over him.

_'Now we have something new to protect so you better watch out Megatron."_Optimus and Ironhide thought .Only Ironhides thoughts were a little more violent.

Ok guys that's all I go.t please review if you have and ideas on what the next chapter should be about I need it to be family centered.

_Later people_

-luv ya ppl-


	4. Chapter 5

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Peeks from under desk} feel free to throw something very hard at me .Sorry I haven't updated in a while but look heres a new chapter! {Hides back from under desk.}

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---In Hides room---

When Bee woke up from his recharge he noticed that his throat tingled .Then he heard metallic footsteps then saw a giant shadow. He looked up and saw his favorite bot, Ironhide, clicking and squeaked happily and raised his arms as if asking to be picked up. Smiling Ironhide scoped him up and carried him to the rec. Room to meet all the other autobots,but for some reason he started to chirp and fuss unhappily .Ironhide not knowing what was exactly was wrong took Bee to Ratchet.{who was recharging}

_____________________ In the medbay__________________________

Ratchet was in the middle of a peaceful recharge when all of a sudden he felt himself being shaken awake .Not happy about being woken up he reached for his wrench ready to throw "WHAT IN THE PIT DO YOU WANT." He yelled "There's something wrong with bee." hide said. Imendintly Ratchet put the wrench down and took bee from hide and told him to call Hide called Optimus.

_'Optimus sir we have a problem in the medbay we need .you here now' 'im on my way hide.'_

"So Ratchet what's wrong with Bumblebee?" hide asked concerned."Honestly, I don't know everything checks out okay."Ratchet said confused. Hide picked up bee."Whats wrong bee?" asked hide. "He doesn't tal-before Ratchet could finish talking he heard a small squeaky voice "hun-hungery."Looking down they saw it was bee who was talking they just stood there in shock. Just then the doors to the medbay slid open reveling Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet, Ironhide what's wrong?" coming out of shock Ratchet wacked Hide upside the head earning himself a curse from hide."I'll show you whats wrong, bee tell me what you just said." Ratchet said "Bee can't tal-."Optimus began but got interrupted by bee "hung-gry." Just like hide and ratchet he was totally shocked. "He can talk?!?!?!?" Prime said snorted "apperantly im going to feed him then I'm going show him to the rest of the ship." Hide said picking up bee and going to find bee some energon formula."Ok, also tell prowl to make an announcement to everyone not to curse around bee ok."

---------------------------------------- In the rec room------------------------------------

Ironhide was feeding bee from a bottle redalert made for him when somebot came up to him. [which everybody knew was a bad idea when bee was around.]"Umm… hide is that a sparkling?" asked Skyfire. [An ex-decepticon] Ironhide held Bee closer to his spark chamber protectively."Yes it is his name is Bumblebee, now go away." Hide said for some reason he never trusted Skyfire mabey it was because he steel had red optics. "sheesh Hide, no need to be so fragen rude." Skyfire said in a huff."**FRAGEN**!" Looking at Bee in shock Ironhide almost offlined Skyfire then and there.

Bee began to chirp happily to himself as if he liked the murderous look on Hides face. [ I know the bots are going to hate me for teaching bee a bad word but who cares,[hides under rock}].after hide finished feeding bee he took him to Optimus.

-------------------------------------Optimus's office-------------------------------------------------

"Optimus, sir Bee just learned a new word from Skyfire, guess what it is." Ironhide said with a serious yet amused tone. "What did word did you learn Bee?"Optimus asked softly having no clue what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath {or whatever} Bee yelled at the top of his voice "FRAGEN."Optimus was motionless for a moment befor he yelled over the intercom." OFFICE .NOW.!!!!!!!!!!!!",Ironhide I think it's time for you to take bee to meet the others in the rec room Optimus said in a deadly tone. "I think your right, excuse me." Just then Skyfire came in chuckling Ironhide said "Good luck." Leaving prime alone with Skyfire . "I think its time to 'talk'."Optimus said in a calm manner only it was too calm.

-------------------------In the rec room-------------------------------------]

Iron hide entered the rec room with a very happy bee. Everyone in the room who didn't know bee stopped and looked at him with awe and wonder. "Everyone this is Bumblebee. " Ironhide announced .Someone then asked how old he was."He is 1 jorn [in my story its 1 year.]Silverbolt." Hide said. "wow! I thought all the sparklings were...you know ..." Raindance said.

"Well we thought so too he was in the youth sector when the 'cons attacked so he hid in some rubble so they wouln't find him." Ironhide explained.

Chuckling Streetfighter {I ran out of names ]said well, aren't we a smart little sparkling." Bee once again yelled his new word to show how smart he was "FRAGEN"!!! Everyone stood steel in shock except Streetfighter and the twins who doubled over laughing and Hide who was mentally cursing Skyfire then bee yawned. I'm going to put Bee to recharge be right back." Hide said carring a now tired sparkling. Entering his room he put him to crib he waited until bee was recharging before he left he saw a very sore and dented Skyfire walking by chuckling to himself he thought 'who knew that Prime would get that mad.' Hide walked back into the rec room. but there was something Hide didn't see in his vents it was a pair of **red optics** staring at bee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AUG I FINELY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!!

NOW WHERES MY ROCK TO HIDE UNDER AH HERE IT IS {[HIDES UNDER]}WHO EVER TELLS DOESN'T TELL THE BOTS WHERE I AM WILL GET A COOKIE !!

-author-giggles

-bots- WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!

-author- giggles again

-someone apperes- get typing on the 5 chapter now !

Authoe- eep! Yes sir

-bots –splitup and look for her

_author- {gulps ]till next time BYE!! [GETS UP AND RUNS AWAY ARMS FLAILING EVERY WHERE}

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. CHAPTER 6 !

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Peeks from under desk}

Aug I finally updated I hate writers block this next chapter is short but your getting one so don't gripe. New autobot is highfighter.

{HIDES UNDER DESK]

When Ironhide reached the he noticed that all the autobots were here {even Optimus?} Optimus was making a speech concerning a certain decepticon." We were told by Red alert that ravage is on the ship somewhere.'' everyone gasped "We all know what the cons are after. " Everyone in the room gasped. Ironhide I need you to stay with bee at all times don't leave him no matter what.'' For an answer Ironhide turned and left.

When Hide got to his room to check on Bee what he saw made his spark twist. His room was destroyed. Plasma marks everywhere and Bee crib was ruined like it was stepped on. ''BUMBLEBEE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hide yelled. He heard a sight whimper. He lowered his voice. "Bee where are you."

Next thing he know he saw a little yellow bundle running towards him ''Bee where were you?'' Hide asked. "He's been with me for the last 5 cycles". A strange bot answered. "Who are you decepticon.'' Hide growled. "What is it that every mech think that im a decpticon my name is Highfighter I'm an autobot." Highfighter said. "

Iromhide what wrong we heard you yelling" Optimus said. "Ravage went after Bee ,but Hightfighter here shot Ravage." Ironhide said holding bee close to his spark [who now is asleep.] "thank you for saving bee streetfighter, will you show her to her room?" Optimus asked "Sure prime, follow me highfighter." Streetfighter said. "Thanks everyone I really can't thank you enough." Highfighter said gratefully. The 2 left.

"Hide you can sleep in the med bay with Ratchet." Optimus said looking at a sleeping bee. ''Thanks Optimus.'' Ratcht and hide left. "Htshot cam you tell Redalert that Bee needs a new bed?" Optimus asked. "sure prime. The 2 left Hides room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people I will fix this chapter soon this is a taste of the next chapter also .. review !!!!!! and tell me if I should continue this story REVIEW REVIEW AND THE AUTOBOTS WILL STOP CHASING ME AROUND SPACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!! 

RRRREEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWW


	6. should i continue

ok guys tell me if i should finish this story!


	7. I WILL CONTINUE!

OK THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT TELLING ME TO CONTINUE IM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY NOW IM RE WRITING THE 6TH CHAPTER SOO LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS P.S GIVE ME IDEAS IM DOING A CHAPTER ABOUT CHROMA AND IRONHIDE

SOO LATER DAYS PPL


	8. Chapter 8

Aug I finally updated I hate writers block this next chapter is a rewrite of chapter 5. 

When Ironhide reached the he noticed that all the Autobots were here {even Optimus?} Optimus was making a speech concerning a certain Decepticon.

" We were told by Red alert that ravage is on the ship somewhere.'' Everyone gasped "We all know what the cons are after. " Everyone in the room gasped. '' Ironhide I need you to stay with bee at all times don't leave him no matter what.'' For an answer Ironhide turned and left. The others continued to talk and make certain measures to make sure that there sparkling was going to be kept safe no matter what was the cost was.

"Sunstreaker I want you to make sure that all weapon systems are up and running. Hotshot run a scan on the entire area of this base now. Streetfighter you and I are going to check on 'hide as soon as the scan is done." Optimus announced. No one dared to say anything but yes,sir when O[timus was in father and commander mode. Let's say if you backtalk you will be in the med bay…

When Hide got to his room, to check on Bee, what he saw made his spark twist. His room was destroyed. Plasma marks everywhere and Bee crib was ruined like it was stepped on. Oil teas were left on the floor by Bees' crib as was a little energon.

''BUMBLEBEE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ironhide yelled. He search around his bed, and his closet. When he got there he heard a sight whimper. He lowered his voice. "Bee, where are you."

Next thing he know he saw a little yellow bundle Ran out of his closet and towards him ''Bee where were you?'' Hide asked hugging him carefully. "He's been with me for the last 5 cycles". A strange 'bot answered. "Who are you, Decepticon.'' Hide spat. "What is it with every Mech think that I'm a Decepticon my name is Highfighter I'm an Autobot." Highfighter said very annoyed. Also she was holding a offlined ravage.

Highfighter was a soft blue with black stripes. She also had a slim figure with a visor on to hide her electric, blue optics. She had a buff chest but not too buff

Ironhide what wrong we heard you yelling. Optimus said. "Ravage went after Bee, but Highfighter here shot Ravage." Ironhide said to his commander holding bee close to his spark [who now is asleep.] "Thank you for saving Bumblebee we don't know what would happen if he was… '' Optimus trailed off not finish his sentience.

"Streetfighter, will you show her to her room?" Optimus asked "Sure prime, follow me highfighter." Streetfighter said blushing a little (how? don't ask me, ok?) to him she was the most beautiful Femme in the universe. "Thanks everyone I really can't thank you enough." Highfighter said gratefully. (Hehehehe can't wait to play match maker)

"Hide you may sleep in the med bay with Ratchet." Optimus said looking at a sleeping bee with a small smile ''Thanks Optimus.'' Ratchet (when did he come in?) and Hide left. "Hotshot can you tell Redalert that Bee needs a new bed?" Optimus asked. "Sure Prime.

Optimus turned off the lights did a scan and left when the scan said it was safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (time to play match maker!!!)

(IN THE HALLS TO HIGHFIGHTER'S NEW ROOM.)

"Thanks for the tour Streetfighter I really needed one .I would have got lost have a dozen times." Highfighter said in a chuckle. "I might need help getting to the command center tomorrow because I might forget where to go." "Sure I'll take you! I mean … just in case you know… get lost." Streetfighter stuttered while looking down to hide his blush ( one again I don't know how). "Here is your new room I hope is to your liking." Streetfighter said. (OMG!! Turn around someone is behind you... Fine don't listen to me… I'm just the author!!)

"oh.. um.. thank you for the tour again. If you could come and wake me up before the meeting." Highfighter said blushing now. (What can I say it's contagious?) Before she went into her new room Highfighter gave Streetfighter … (eep!!!) a kiss on his cheek and ran inside her room. There her spark was beating very fast and happy. She sighed and laid down on her berth and recharged dreaming about Streetfighter.

Outside her door Streetfighter stood there in shock and very happy. He just stood there his hand on his cheek sighing happily until a certain commander interrupted him by clearing his throat.

Turning around he saw a very smug looking Optimus Prime with a smirk on his face. "Umm.. How much did you see Optimus?" Streetfighter said nervously. "oh enough.." he said walking away. Staring at his commanders retreating back he began to follow him yelling …" What do you mean enough!!! , Prime get back here!!! Prime!!" All he did was laugh and keep walking.

====================================================================================================== that's all I got on this rewrite on this chapter tell me which chapter is better this one or the other one. Give me ideas on more chapter . the net chapter Ironhide reunite with Chromia

click that button that says review you know you want to... reviews make me write faster if i can get 55 reviews ill write a special chapter...


	9. sorry guys

I had a evil plot bunny inside my head sooo… here it is don't like don't review. Like it review also I changed my screen name why u ask why not.

* * *

hey guys i just got some bad news in my family soo i will be gone for a little bit some one in my family died sorry


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Wow it's been a long time since I've updated but I'm back and i hope you ppl are still reading this story -.-, enough of me talking here is the next chappie!

* * *

_ Somewhere on Cybertron_

_ 15 Minuets before attack on Bumblebee_

" Lord Megatron, I've gotten a report from Ravage . He says that the Autoscum designation Ironhide is the primary guardian for the sparkling known as Bumblebee. He going to get the sparkling when he is alone, but it is going to take longer then we expected because the pitten Autobots do not leave him alone except when is in recharge." Reported Blackout.

The Decpticons were on a deserted part of Cybertron Megatron sat on his throne aboard 'THE DEVASTATOR.' Nealing before him was Blackout his third- in-command.

"Good. I want that sparkling by the end of this lunar cycle! If not i will go myself and get him." Megatron then laughed that could have froze the pit.

"Yes sir, I will inform him."

_30 Minuets after attack on Bee_

"I am not telling him!" screamed Blackout. "You tell him. He was your partner!"

"Illogical: Blackout is third-in-command. Second and Third command officers deal with Reports." Said Soundwave in his grave monotone voice. {A/n it is hard to write him!}

"He got you there, Blackout it's your job to do the reports." said a smirking Barricade and Frenzy.

"Starscream can! I refuse to do it!"

"Screamer is out on a mission." said Deadend.

"What are you idiots arguing about?"Yelled Megatron.

"Blackout has a report from Ravage!" said a happy Deadend.

"Dismissed- Blackout come with me." Megatron walked back into the throne room with a furious Blackout behind him. While the others were sitting behind the door listing to hear what would happen to Blackout.

* * *

"Report" was all Megatron said.

"Sir, ravage was about to take the sparkling when an Autobot came into the room. Designation was Hightfighter. She just got back from a fifty year mission Ultra Magnus sent her on. When she saw him she...offlined him." Blackout said quivering with fear.

"... contact Starscream. Tell him his mission is over and to return to base. We are going to get that Sparkling when Starscream returns!" Megatron said going out the door and stepping on the mechs on the floor.

{Should i end now?... No ill be nice.}

_ Autobot HQ_

" I want full reports on how Ravage got into our base undetected!"said Optimus to his security officer.

"Yes sir, I will get right on it." replied Cliffjumper. Nodding his head, Optimus turned to Prowl.

"I want every inch of this base searched. I need two Autobots with Bee all time until we get this situation over with."

Nodding his head, Prowl turned to Jazz and both started the scans of the base.

"I'm going to check on Bee ,Prowl you are in charge " Optimus said walking out the door to the Med-bay.

_Med-bay_

"Ok Bee, you can move around if you like." Ratchet said gently, knowing Bee was still scared.

Bee slowly let go of Ironhide and started to walk around. The sounds of the door opening and giant foot steps made Bee look up and he saw the worried face of Optimus Prime. Twittering excitedly, he ran to him , arms raised, knowing he would pick him up. Smiling, he did pickBee up and he help him to his chassie .

"Report Ratchet."Prime said

"Well, nothing i couldn't fix. A few scratches and a fractured Energon line"

Optimus looked up frightened for his Bee.

"Don't worry! It was a minor line! Easily fixable new paint and hes good as new!" Ratchet said quickly to calm the Prime ,by the look on him face.

He looked back down in his hand and saw little Bee asleep { or in recharge}.

"Optimus, If Highfighter Wasn't there Bee could have..." Ironhide didn't dare to finish his sentence.

"I know Ironhide I will personally thank her tomorrow, for now we need to-"

Prime didn't get to finish sentence before the twins came running in.

"Yo, boss man Jazz and Prowl need chu' on the deck pronto." said Skids and Mudflap at the same time.

Optimus gave bee to 'Hide and ran to the command center.

"Status report!" Optimus yelled entering.

"Sir,we got a problem!" Said Jazz.

"What is it?"

Sir, HE is back." Said Prowl, gravely .

* * *

He He i feel mean! whoever guesses right who it is first the next chappie is dedicated to you!

PLZ review!


End file.
